Deidara's Chocolate
by DarkDei.DD
Summary: DeiSaso Yaoi. My first fanfic on this site. Rewiew is very thankful!


p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I do not own Naruto or any character included in this fanfiction./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Note: Thank you to WhenSarahSmiles who updated and fixed the grammar of this fanfiction. :D/span/p  
hr style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Morning./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sasori sat at his worktable, fixing some of his puppets. He had worked through the night without sleeping because he was a puppet himself, so he didn't need to sleep. Sasori took a break for a moment and turned his head to the calendar./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So today is February fourteenth. Huh... Is there something important today? I can't remember./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sasori continued his work like nothing had happened./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Later, Deidara woke up to see his Danna working as usual./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Morning! Sasori-Danna, un." He said with a cheerful voice./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sasori glared at Deidara for a moment. "What makes you so happy today, brat?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Deidara's eyes widened in shock. Has he forgotten? That's kind of good, I guess. I can surprise him, un!/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Um... nothing actually, un." Deidara said, still not believing that Sasori had forgotten. "I... will go eat my breakfast then, un. See you later."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wait a sec," Sasori said while continuing to work on his puppets, "You know Pein cancelled today's mission, yeah? Do you know why?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Because it's Valentine day, un! Deidara almost scream out load./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't know either, un." Deidara said, running out of the room before Sasori could ask more./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"That brat is acting so strange today... Did I forget something? Thought Sasori./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Deidara smiled while pulling out the chocolate he had prepared yesterday from the fridge. He slowly put the chocolate in a heart shaped box. He tied the bow around the box then added a card on top./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Who are you giving THAT to huh? Dei-Chan?" /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Deidara flinched and turned back around to see Hidan standing behind him./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I will say it one last time, un... IM A DAMN FREAKING MAN!" He shouted./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh, so why are you giving that to Sasori?" Hidan asked./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wha-? H...how did you!?"Deidara said in shock, quickly grabbing his chocolate box./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well… how did I know? You've written 'To Sasori-Danna' on the front of the card. Is that clear?" Hidan said, smiling./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Just leave me alone, un." Deidara's face had turned red. He quickly ran back to his room. He then entered it with a big smile on his face./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sasori-Danna, un!" Deidara said sweetly./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What, Brat?" Sasori said, still looking down at his puppets./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Pay more attention to me, please Danna, un." Deidara said in a sad, lower voice./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...Okay. What is it, Deidara?" Sasori looked up at Deidara which caused Deidara to let out a smile. His face began to turn red as he handed the chocolate box to Sasori./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What is this for?" Sasori asked, taking the box from Deidara./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""J...Just read the card, un!" Deidara shouted, his face turning completely red./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ok. Ok, calm down." Sasori open the card./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"To Sasori-Danna. Happy Valentine day. I love you, un./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sasori's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten Valentine day!/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Thank you... Deidara. I love you too." Sasori said and walked towards Deidara. He hugged Deidara and Deidara hugged him back./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You didn't have to make chocolate for me... Brat." Sasori said./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You don't like it, un?" Deidara asked with a worried face./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I like it. But for Valentine, I want YOU more than chocolates or roses." /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sasori gave Deidara a kiss./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"THE END/span/p  
hr style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); margin-top: 0.19in; margin-bottom: 0.19in;"Thanks For Reading! :)/p 


End file.
